


you gave me shelter

by smilinginreverse



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst, Loneliness, M/M, MAJOR drabble, Major Character Death right from the get go, mark robinson makes a tiny appearance but only for like two sentences, mild hospital mention, thrown together in five minutes, um please don't cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilinginreverse/pseuds/smilinginreverse
Summary: um i can't give much of a summary for this one without ruining the whole ficall i'm saying is if you don't like major angst CLICK AWAY NOW.





	you gave me shelter

**Author's Note:**

> yeah please don't cry at this the tags probably gave it away but yeah sorry please don't cry.
> 
> reminder: if you're not into major angst that could actually make you cry, then click away, please. it's for your own good.

**30 May 1994 - 31 August 2017.**

_A loving son, grandson, and a good friend._

Porter sat at the grave, feeling the December snow falling on him. Four long months, since he watched Hugo's lifeless eyes fall asleep, without a hope of waking up.

He'd been sick for months with some illness that Porter long forgot the name of, even during live shows, Hugo would always get tired afterwards and he'd pass out on some occasions.

Porter kept the glasses, the signature cap, and Hugo's favourite launchpad, and he had them in a glass cupboard, and never took them out, except to dust them off when he cleaned his house every so often.

He'd never _dare_ use them. He felt it would disrespect Hugo's memory.

Recalling their last conversation in the hospital was like trying to remember what time he was born. It never happened. He had started to forget that sweet voice, the way that Hugo said his name, everything.

The last thing he remembered was Hugo's drugged up voice saying " _I love_ _you_ " as he fell asleep for the last time in his 23 years of living.

Porter wished he could hear that french accent through his house as Hugo burst in the door, happy that he got a job, or he got a gig.

Porter wished he could see Hugo happy again. Rather than looking at an old picture of Hugo, smiling and faking his happiness. He'd rather hear the laugh, see the smile spread from one cheek to the other.

He wished he could kiss Hugo's pretty little face one last time.

Porter's nostalgia smile dropped when he looked at his phone to check his messages.

He had long since forgotten about his family, he was too hung up on his career and everything else that most would consider stupid.

And his brother, Mark had texted him, because he knew that Porter would be at the grave, reminiscing.

Why couldn't life be like a T.V show, where the best characters stay, by getting revived somehow? Why did _Hugo_ have to go? Why couldn't it have been Porter?

The most mundane, simple questions that slipped past Porters mind every so often.

He couldn't get over it. He still saw, pictured, and heard Hugo in his house.  
But Hugo was nowhere to be found. If he saw " _Hugo_ ", it was just visions. He couldn't touch or interact with his personal illusion.

To say the least, it was painful.

Porter and Hugo had been friends for years upon years, and when Porter finally asked Hugo out after the first Shelter Live show, it was life changing.

Porter didn't realise that Hugo struggled with a terminal illness for the entirety of their relationship and some of the time they spent as friends.

And that's what made him even more sad.

It's what ruined everything. The fact that Hugo didn't tell him anything, until he had to be _rushed_ to hospital in an ambulance.

Even then, Porter wasn't told until he called Hugo, and Hugo told him that he was in hospital.

The sight almost made Porter want to swap places with his best friend.

I.V. lines, monitoring machines, fluid drugs being pushed into Hugo 24/7, just to keep him  _alive_.

Until the last moment.

_Beep..._

"I love you, Port..."

 _Beep.._.

"I love you too, Hugo..."


End file.
